


Daichi’s Fanfiction

by SnekSnek



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Daiji, Eiji is my prince 🤩, F/M, Fantasy AU, Ichika is my fucking horse, M/M, barbara is a lesbiannnnnnn, dr ocs, i stole nadeko’s pillow pet stay mad, im a knight lol, lesbian barbara rights 2020, nadeko is a whore, stan daiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekSnek/pseuds/SnekSnek
Summary: my oc writes fanfiction about him and his classmates in the road to hope killing game•i’m a god and this is my fanfiction don’t tell Eiji about this•strong language ahead
Relationships: Daichi Sato/Eiji Shirogina
Comments: 2





	Daichi’s Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> fuck nadeko
> 
> ty barb for helping me write this 🥰

•this work is a copy or whatever of an audio recording•

Daichi was being-

(i cant type that love)  
[why nooot barb]  
(well it’s- it’s ungodly)  
[this is going on my ao3 not yours just put it there!] (fine) 

Daichi was being.. gay in the gardens minding his.. 

(do i have to swear)  
[yes >:(]  
(i have no idea how you verbally said that but alright)

Daichi was being gay in the gardens minding his damn business when he was summoned by the kind because he’s a very very very very important immortal god knight who has tons of super powers and a super cool huge sword. King barbara-

(wait why am i a king i ain’t a man, Daichi i am a YOUNG WOMEN)  
[because king sounds cooler]  
(but shouldn’t i be a queen)  
[no king sounds better]  
(fine fine)

King Barbara begged for his godly help-

(i do not beg)  
[its my ao3 fanfiction i get to make the rules]

King barbara begged for his help, saying her son, the super hansom shirtless prince, was kidnapped by the evil evil evil evil evil evil evil-

(how many evils do you need)  
[nadeko is an evil bitch i’ll tell you when to stop]  
(alrighty then)

evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil 

[inhale]

evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil super ugly dragon Nadeko and he needed daichi’s super awesome godly help to defeat the VERY UGLY dragon.

(that is NOT a kind thing to say)  
[you disagree?]  
(...i do not, continue)

Daichi of course agreed and went on his quest, going to the stables, getting his ugly donkey named Ichika from the stable full of piss and hopped on, riding through the forest, Tsuki is the grass btw 

(That’s not very kind of you, now is it? Ichika may look like a mule, but you shouldn’t compare her to one!)  
[lol idc she’s annoying]

they road through the forest, Daichi looking heroic, and it took them a very long time to get to the evil pillow pet castle because Ichika kept stopping because she kept puking and pissing everywhere.

when they arrived Nadeko tried to piss on them, because Daichi stole her pillow pet so she stole his-

(i will NOT write about eiji shirtless, it’s far too lewd!)  
[its mY FANFICTION I MAKE THE RULES]  
(I SWEAR TO MY GRANDFATHER UP IN HEAVEN DAICHI, I WILL NOT GO ON WRITIN’ THIS!)  
[YOU HAVE TO ITS MY FANFICTION I CANT WRITE IT BY MYSELF BC I CANT READ 😿]  
(Oh... alright. But that’s as far as I’ll go with the dirty content!)  
(yay!)

so she stole her shirtless boyfriend, he slayed the weak ugly disgusting nasty pig face dragon quickly because she was weak and ugly and he chopped her nasty head off and saved Shirtless Eiji and theh kithed and then he went back to the kingdom and gave the dragon head to the king who thanked him for the prize and because he saved the shirtless prince he got to marry eiji.

the end ^^


End file.
